


Miejsce zwane domem

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Home, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot, Returning Home, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Sleeping cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilmuga, XXI wiek AU, cute sleeping Wilmowski, no drama just fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: "Wracam do domu. Dom to tam, gdzie jesteś Ty."Czyli po prostu fluffiasta scenka z powrotu Smugi do domu po kilkudniowej nieobecności.Według pomysłu Ixon.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Miejsce zwane domem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixon/gifts).



Prawie wywalił się na progu, nie widząc za wiele zza trzymanej przed sobą walizki, która wybrała akurat ten jeden konkretny moment, by utracić połączenie z rączką.

Dingo skomląc, władował mu się pod nogi chwilę później i tym razem Smuga nie wywinął orła już tylko cudem.

Powoli położył ciężar na ziemi, po omacku wyczuwając puste miejsce na podłodze w przedpokoju, gdzie wyjątkowo nie stały górskie buciory albo wojskowe trepy.   
Serio, butów to mieli jak na kompanię wojska.

Z cierpliwością zniósł powitanie Dinga, gdy futrzasta morda wpakowała mu się na ramię, liżąc po twarzy i rękach, mrucząc i skomląc z przejęciem.

Musiał odczekać chwilę, aż pies się uspokoił i pozwolił mu wstać.

Nie palił światła.

Powoli przeszedł przez przedpokój, potykając się dwa razy o Dinga i raz o któreś buty.   
Przeszcześliwy z racji jego powrotu, pies wlazł za nim nawet do łazienki i kręcił się przy jego nogach, gdy podróżnik mył ręce.

Smuga bezgłośnie wysłał go do spania, gdy podjął próbę przejścia do pokoju, a Dingo uznał to za komendę do zabawy.

Powoli jego oczy przywykły do mroku na tyle, by schować walizkę, uznając bezcelowość rozpakowywania jej o drugiej w nocy.

Po cichu wszedł do pokoju, rozglądając się za osobą, na której spotkanie czekał nawet bardziej niż Dingo na niego.

Uśmiechnął się ciepło, ledwie odszukał spojrzeniem skuloną we śnie sylwetkę na kanapie. 

Andrzej zasnął nad książką, zapewne miał nadzieję doczekać się powrotu Smugi. 

Urwał mu się film, spał zwinięty w kulkę na boku, z książką pod ręką. Koc zsunął się na ziemię, zapewne z lekką pomocą Dinga, który wielbił koce. 

Wilmowski spał. 

Nawet lampka mu nie przeszkadzała.   
Smuga podszedł do niego powoli, z ciepłym uśmiechem patrząc na rozluźnioną snem twarz geografa. 

Mimochodem odnotował, że ciepła bluza, w której Andrzej dosłownie się zakopał, jak chomik w trocinach, należała akurat do dotychczas nieobecnego mieszkańca tego domu. 

Delikatnie wsunął dłonie pod jego plecy, podnosząc go z kanapy na tyle, by móc ją rozłożyć. 

Wilmowski spał zbyt mocno, by się obudzić. Za to przez sen wtulił się w niego i objął ciasno ramionami, mrucząc coś rozespanym, niezrozumiałym szeptem. 

Smuga zaśmiał się bezgłośnie, poprawił trzymanie i ostrożnie położył go na kanapie, zabierając książkę na szafkę. 

Dłonie trzymały go jednak mocno, zbyt mocno, by uwolnił się od nich, nie budząc Andrzeja. 

Uśmiechnął się znów. 

Wygiął się nie do końca fizjologicznie, by dosięgnąć włącznika lampki, a potem jeszcze raz w drugą stronę, by podnieść koc. 

Andrzej ułożył się wygodniej głową na jego piersi, nadal się nie budząc. 

Smuga z uśmiechem pogłaskał go po głowie, przelotnie całując w czoło. 

\- Jestem w domu, kochanie, już wróciłem - szepnął kojącym głosem, okrywając go starannie kocem. 

Ucieszył się, że sam nie zamknął od razu oczu, bo zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć, jak na dźwięk jego głosu, przez sen twarz Andrzeja rozjaśnił mały, odruchowy uśmiech. 

Jego ostatnią w miarę spójną myślą było, że Wilmowski będzie miał ciekawą minę rankiem, gdy się na nim obudzi. 

Potem dał się pokonać rozluźniającemu ciepłu, sam też odpłynął w sen. 

****

Dusząc się w dłoń, kapitan Nowicki bohaterskim wysiłkiem wciąż opanowywał śmiech lub jakikolwiek odgłos na tyle, by zbliżyć się nieco do kanapy. 

Poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, że flesh w telefonie miał niestety włączony. 

Smuga drgnął, nie otworzył jednak oczu, tylko opiekuńczo zamknął ramiona na śpiącym na nim Andrzeju, jednocześnie opierając się policzkiem o jego głowę. 

Nowicki opanował zaciesz. Wyłączył flesh i podniósł telefon. 

\- Umiem się ciebie pozbyć tak, by wyglądało na wypadek - mruknął szeptem Smuga, nadal nie uchyliwszy choćby powiek. 

Tadek machnął ręką. 

\- Ja wiem, że mnie lubisz - odszepnął. 

Tym razem posłano mu senne spojrzenie, Smuga wskazał wymownie ruchem oczu drzwi do pokoju. 

Tadek uniósł dłonie, skinął głową i wycofał się po cichu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.   
Dostrzegł jeszcze jak przyjaciel podziękował mu ruchem głowy i zdążył nawet wyszczerzyć się w odpowiedzi, nim zniknął za drzwiami. 

Smuga wciąż średnio przyswajał otoczenie, nieco nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem rozejrzał się wokoło, rozpoznając otoczenie.   
A potem spojrzał na śpiącego wciąż, wtulonego w niego Wilmowskiego w jego bluzie, schowanego pod kocem.   
Pogłaskał samymi palcami ciepłą od snu twarz, wywołując znów na niej nieświadomy uśmiech.

Wiedział, że jest w domu. 


End file.
